Open Arms
by magenwashere
Summary: Unbeknownst to his friends, Matt really likes to sing. And by complete accident serenades Rachel-while high on meds.  Matchel/Berryford  RR, please. Some bad  language.


**AN: I've had awful news. Just awful. Dealing with Matt. But it's okay, because I still love him. **

"Rachel, I need a big favor." Mike sounded panicked over the phone.

"How big is this favor, and when to you need it done?" Rachel said primly.

"Well…I need you to pick up Matt from the dentists. He had a root canal today, so he's hyped up on meds. He asked me to get him afterwards, but I've got to get my sister at school, and-"

"It's all right Mike, I will pick him up. Where do I take him after?"

"Um, just take him to his-Ow!" Quinn kicked him in the shin while the other gleeks glared at him. "Actually, Rach, that's the other part of my favor. Could you maybe take him to your house? His parents won't be home, and I don't want him to be alone. Plus, he can get really hyper, and I don't want him to hurt himself hallucinating or something." The other gleeks nodded and smiled, pleased.

"Okay. What time?"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, here to pick up Matthew Rutherford? He had a root canal this morning?" Rachel placed her hands on the desk and gave them her best I'm-an-angel-love-me face. The receptionist nodded.

"He's back there. You're his girlfriend I assume?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said your name was Rachel, right? Well he's been going on about a Rachel for the last twenty minutes, and you fit the description." The receptionist shrugged her shoulders at Rachel's shocked look. Following her to the backroom, Rachel covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Matt. He was lying sideways on the chair, feet kicking haphazardly, humming loudly. When he lifted his head up, his sleepy eyes saw Rachel and he _leaped _from the chair and threw his arms around her.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!" He said happily. He lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly, before setting her down and twirling in a circle. She put her arm around his waist, steering him towards the doors.

As the passed the reception area. "This is my Rachel. She's taking me home because she loooves me!" Rachel blushed as the women behind the counter giggled.

She finally got him into the car and buckled up. Blessedly, he was quiet. Then…

"I WANT you to WANT me! I NEED you to NEED me! I'd LOVE you to LOVE me! I'm BEGGIN you to BEG ME!" He sang at the top of his lungs, scaring Rachel.

"Matt! Stop!"

He looked upset, before staring at his lap. "I'm just trying to show you how I feel. You like singing, and I thought you'd like me if I sang to you." Rachel couldn't say anything to that, except,

"It's okay. I like it when you sing. Just not so loud." Matt grinned again, then started singing.

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be loves suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life!"

"Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind, restless hearts sleep alone tonight , sending all my love along the wire, they say that the road, ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me, and loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be, oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours faithfully."

By then they were pulling into Rachel's driveway and she was blushing.

"I know you like that one, cause of Finn, and I like it too. But not for Finn. Duh. For you." He smiled, dopily, before adding "I want you to like _this _song for me though."

"Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold, wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home. But now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay. So now I come to you, with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say, so here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms." he stopped singing, and yawned.

"I love you Rach. A lot. I want you to love me too." he smiled sleepily, eyes drooping.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks, and before she could say anything Matt was dozing on her shoulder. Carefully, she got out of the car, got him out of the car, and helped him stumble inside. He flopped down on the couch, fast asleep, while Rachel just stared at him.

* * *

Matt woke up, groggy, the next morning. He wiped the drool off his chin, and stretched his arms over his head. He froze when there was a movement in the corner of his eye. He leapt off of his bed, but soon realized that he wasn't in his room, or even his house. This was confirmed as his knee rammed into a coffee table, causing him to curse, loudly, and stumble around.

Giggling had him turning around, where he faced Rachel clad only in a tank top and _really _tiny shorts. Dear god in heaven. His confusion overrode his…_curiosity, _however, so he wracked his brain, trying to figure out why he was at Rachel Berry's house…and how he got there. He came up with nothing, so he asked.

"Why am I at your house?"

"You don't remember?" he shook his head no. "I picked you up from the dentists office. You told them I was 'your' Rachel, sang to me, told me you liked me, sang to me again, told me you loved me, and then fell asleep drooling on my shoulder." she said matter-of-factly.

"…really?" he cringed, hoping she was joking (but knowing she wasn't).

"Yes. You're a very talented singer Matthew."

"Oh. God. I, uh, I didn't mean to tell you, like that I mean, I just-" he rambled.

"Matt!" she tried to interrupt, but he barreled on.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like that, I wanted to make it romantic and shi- sorry, _stuff_, but I was under the influence of very powerful drugs, and if you could just erase what you heard until-I-can-do-it-the-right-way-that-would-be-awesome." He took a much needed deep breath.

"Matt. Are you done?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Very well. In light of recent events, I feel that I should set things straight with you about how I feel."

Matt nodded again, slowly.

"Therefore, I-oh goodness. Just-will you go on a date with me?" Rachel said frustrated. Matt smiled.

"That wasn't very romantic."

"If I recall correctly, it was you how told me he loved while under drug influence, wasn't it? And excuse me if it wasn't romantic, I'm not usually the one doing the asking."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, Rachel, I will go out with you."

* * *

"So, Rutherford." Puck said casually. Too casually.

"What, Puck?"

"Heard you got a date with Berry. Also heard that she asked you out, and not the other way around." Matt turned quickly.

"How did you know that? It just happened yesterday."

"Mike gossips in the locker room like a girl." Says the guy gossiping in front of the hallway lockers.

"How does Mike know?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"…no. How did he…oh." Matt shook his head, and turned back to his locker.

"What 'oh'?" Matt just shrugged. "Dude, seriously, what 'oh'? I've got to tell Santana something about you guys before Mike tells Britney, or she'll cut me off."

"Is she that desperate to know?"

"Dude, she's like Gossip Girl."

"…"

"What?' Puck said at Matt's blank stare.

"…You know what Gossip Girl is?"

"Not a what, a who. She's this chick who…oh. Um, well-" Puck said, realizing what he said.

"Dude, it's cool, I won't tell anyone. I have to watch it now, because it's one of Rachel's favorite TV shows. Along with Gilmore Girls, The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, and Friday Night Lights."

"…dude, you haven't even been on a date, and she's already got you whipped. And she wears the pants in the relationship by asking you out first. Now girls are going to start getting ideas and shit about being their own boss, or whatever."

"At least I'm not the one who's girlfriend will cut off his penis if he doesn't tell her the latest 'jock gossip'. And, she's coming this way."

"Shit!"

"Watch your mouth Puckerman!" Santana snapped. "Grab my stuff, or we'll be late!" Puck quickly grabbed her things and followed her.

Matt laughed.

"Matt? Could you please grab my books? And my purse?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Sure, baby."


End file.
